The proposed research concerns the role of zinc and other trace elements in prenatal and neonatal mammalian development. The possible role of zinc in the fetal alcohol syndrome, and its interaction with folate, will be investigated in experimental animals. The effect of zinc deficiency on immune responsiveness will be studied. The molecular localization of zinc and copper in animal tissues and its influence on absorption and metabolism of these elements in the neonate will be investigated.